Forsaken Love
by SmileCat
Summary: A tragic past and a rotting present. Two friends try to survive in a world eroded away. With their past coming back to haunt them they confide in each other in the most intimate way. But what happens when the 'no strings attached' rule gets broken? -WARNING YAOI- (rated M for lemon scenes and violent's)


**Forsaken**

_**A/N: this is an idea I came up with one day. Hope you like it please review if you want more of this story or if you have suggestions~**_

_The smell of decay, that sickening scent of rot that makes ones stomach churn at a single smell. That's the only thing I smell now. In this world I once called home. It's eroded away to nothing but rotting flesh. But what caused it is even more disgusting. What caused this phenomenon? Us, the human race what with our lust for power and control over one another, the feather that broke the camel's back. Genetic advancement is that feather. They thought a better human means a better chance of winning wars…..of fighting diseases, curing the incurable of them all. But that only served to open the doors for something bigger and more sinister. The U virus or the unknown virus, that's the little thing that dammed our world to hell. _

_It all started in a small village in Africa. One person started acting strange then more until suddenly all of Africa was infected. But they weren't the only ones Spain, Germany, Asia, USA, and many others were affected by this rapidly spread virus. But this all happened years ago….now only few of us survive around the world. How many I do not know but here in the US there's few if any._

**-Pluto's POV-**

Sky scrapers, nothing more than buildings with chunks fallen out of them. Roads now with craters…some in the shape of people? 'How the fuck does that happen' I question as I cautiously examine the human shaped crater in the middle on the street. "This is fucking ridiculous…" I mutter turning around slowly. "Hey! Pluto wait up will you?!" someone yells from behind me. I growl and turn around swiftly, clutching the pipe in my hand tighter. "What the hell do you think you're doing Mike, trying to wake up the fucking mutants?!" I whisper loudly as the dumb brunette male stops beside me panting. "N-no…..just…trying to…catch up…to you." He says finally catching his breath. Mumbling I turn back around and starts walking. "Well let's get out of here I don't think I wanna see a deranged mutant puppy again…." I mutter, shivering at the memory of the malformed and rotted puppy from hell.

After hours of walking we finally reach an old club house up in a tall oak tree. "Ladies first." I say playfully pushing Mike forward. "Oh why thank you young man." He says mimicking the voice of and old lady and pinching my cheek. "Just get your fat ass up there you old hag." I mutter rubbing my now sore cheek. He laughs but climbs up the hidden ladder, I follow soon after.

As he sort through today's findings I place down my iron pipe and sigh leaning against the wooden wall. "What's wrong plu?" Mike asks not looking away from sorting the pile of stuff in front of him. Running my fingers through my black semi long hair I cringer "Nothin' you need to worry about..." I say pushing myself off the wall. He hums in response as I walk over to a basket filled with water bottles and grab one. Opening it I take a greedy drink, downing half the bottle. "God I hate the taste of water." I mutter glaring at the bottle. "….But water doesn't have taste." Mike answers looking up from the pile. "It taste like chemical piss!" I snap back angrily. He chuckles then goes back to sorting. Sighing I lean against a wall and slide down it. Sitting with my back against the wall I close my eyes and fold my hands behind my head. A few seconds later I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep...or so I thought.

"_Plu Plu! Look what I found!" a giggling voice yells from across a small pond. "Hm? Whatcha find Mickey?" a young Pluto asks turning to look at his younger sibling. Smiling Mickey holds up a frog, giggling as it ribbit's. Laughing Pluto runs towards mickey. "Hey you're gonna get warts if you don't put that thing down!" a younger mike screeches from the top of a tree. Laughing Mickey throws the frog up at mike. He catches it and screams falling down from his seat and onto Pluto. "O-oi get off y-you're heavy!" Pluto mutters trying to push him off. Mike mutters a quick sorry then gets off of him. Mickey giggles then starts to run up the hill leading towards their neighborhood. "Hey Mickey wait up!" Pluto yells getting up and chasing after his sister. "I'll see you later ok?" he yells back at Mike who in turn nods and dashes off towards his own home._

"_Mickey h-hey why did you stop?" Pluto asks catching his breath. Mickey just stares at the sight in front of her, slowly Pluto turns to see what she's staring at. But he soon wishes he hadn't. Because laying there are the mangled bodies of their parents, still clutching each other closely. Horrified Pluto quickly grabs Mickeys hand and sprints out of the house. Running down the street he can hear other people's screams of horror or agony. "Brother what's going on?!" Mickey yells. "I-I don't know but we need to get out of here." Pluto answers running faster down the street. But suddenly more footsteps are heard from behind the pair. At this sound Pluto slowly turns and sees his parents….mangled and lifeless bodies chasing after them. Gulping he turns back around and picks up Mickey. "Brother what's happening?!" Mickey screams as she breaks down into tears. He doesn't respond, but picks up his pace as the footsteps get louder and louder._

_But it all stops and everything goes black. The only sound he can hear is a constant ringing. He slowly opens his eyes ad stares at the scene before him…. His parents are eating his sister. Her screams and pleas not heard as the slowly eat her till she's nothing more than bone and cloth. They slowly turn towards him blood dripping from their jaws. But suddenly they stop and crumple to the ground. Light shines into Pluto's eyes as he makes out the silhouette of a person. "Pluto are you o-ok?" a hesitant voice asks stepping closer and dropping the flashlight. "Pluto…..wake up…..please wake up your scaring me!"_

I wake up with a jolt. 'I-it was just a dream just a….dream' I think glancing around the small club house. "Mike?" I say getting up from my spot on the floor slowly. But there's no reply, cautiously I look out the small window. "Mike this isn't funny!" I say my voice cracking a little. Turning around I walk toward the door that covers the entrance to the ladder. But stop when it slowly creaks open, reveling a blood stained Mike. "Mike! What the fuck happened?!" I ask helping him up and setting him against the wall slowly. "D-did you get bit? Are you hurt?! Who's blood is this?!" I ask looking at him slowly. "No….kinda….and….someone else's and mine I think." He answers slowly. I nod in understanding and quickly grab the needed supplies to treat his wounds if he has any. "You know what to do" I say nodding my head and kneeling down beside him. Mike slowly takes off his shirt and winces as it clips a wound on his upper arm. Growling I slowly wipe away the blood from his upper body. "Hm only a few minor cuts but the cut on your arm seems a bit worse…" I mutter to no one specifically. Chuckling slightly he shifts as I slowly wrap his arm. "Be careful it hurts!" Mike whines as I tighten the bandage. Rolling my eyes I slowly get up. But stop when he grabs my hand. "What's wrong?" he asks a concerned look in his hazel eyes. Turning away I tug my hand free. "It nothing..." I answer getting up and putting up the medical supplies. 'Why….why that dream?' I think trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

I clutch my fists and sink down to the floor. "You're not ok Plu! Please tell me what's wrong." Mike says lifting up my head by my chin slowly. "Please tell me." He whispers pleadingly. Shutting my eyes tightly I let the tears fall. "I-it's none of you f-fucking business." I answer opening my eyes slowly. Mikes eyes soften in understanding as he slowly wipes my tears away. He smiles slightly and leans in planting a soft kiss on my lips. "You sure Plu?" he asks looking me in the eyes. I nod slowly and wrap my arms around his neck. "M-make me forget please." I whisper as I lean in to connect our lips once again in a searing kiss. He moans at the contact and starts to nibble on my bottom lip. I don't hesitate to open my mouth and let in his tongue explore my mouth. Slowly I trace his abs and moan as he slowly lifts up my shirt. We break the kiss as he slips my shirt over my head and starts to pepper my neck with bites and kisses. I moan when he reaches the junction between my neck and shoulder. He chuckles and bites down on that spot harshly but not harsh enough to draw blood. I moan in response and trail my hand down to the hem of his pants and slowly unbutton them.

Smirking mike trails the kisses down to my left nipple slowly sucking and nibbling the now pert bud. He rolls it between his teeth as his other hand gives the same treatment to the other, harshly rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. Groaning I slip off his pants and start to work on my own. He notices this and stops pulling away and looking at me with half lidded eyes. He licks his lips as he helps me take off my pants and boxers letting my member free. "Mmh look at you already hard and dripping….what am I going to do with you." He whispers into my ear lowly. Groaning I shift "F-fuck me please I-I need you." I moan out slowly. He nods and slowly inserts a finger into my backside entrance. Yelping I lean up and connect our lips. Biting my lower lip harshly he inserts another finger and makes a scissoring motion slowly stretching me. "No more just put it i-in!" I yell breaking the kiss. He complies and removes his fingers. He lines himself up and thrusts in harshly. I groan in pain and clutch onto his back digging my nails into his skin in the process. "F-fuck so t-tight." Mike whispers as he slowly starts to move inside of me.

Speeding up his pace Mike thrusts deeper inside of me angling his hips in search for my g-spot. I yell his name once he finds it and he starts to pound into that spot over and over. Not even three minutes later I can feel my end nearing. "M-mike!" I say looking up at him. "I know m-me too" he answers his thrust becoming frantic and uneven. "Ngh….Mike i-im cumming!" I yell as I release all over our chests. He cums a minute later screaming 'Pluto'. Slowly I come down from my pleasurable high. Mike pants harshly as he leans down putting all his weight on his forearms. Slowly I lift my hand and run it through his sweat soaked hair. He lifts his head at this and smiles at me. 'Don't do that' I think slowly looking away from his smiling face. But what I didn't notice was his smile faltering for a moment before returning.

"Pluto…." He asks cupping my cheek. "Ya?" I ask turning to look at him once again. He shakes his head as if to say 'never mind' before he slowly pulls out. Gasping I grab his arm and squeeze harshly. "Why did you pull out?" I ask looking at him. Confused he slowly leans back so he's now on his knees. "Because I thought we were done." He answers slowly. I sigh and pull him down once again and connect our lips for the last time tonight. "Just…sleep beside me tonight." I say looking up into his eyes. He nods and grabs a blanket. He lies down beside me and carefully wraps an arm around my sore waist pulling me toward him. He drapes the blanket over both our naked forms and kisses my forehead. "Good night Pluto." He whispers before drifting off to sleep. Closing my eyes I slowly do the same. But my dream still plagues my thoughts throughout the rest of the night.


End file.
